Mike and the faz crew
by Fox boy 1483
Summary: So Mike got a job at the pizzariea and yes they are al female bots just because i dont feel that there enough of them...sorry.any way this might or might not be a Mike x all of em there will be no lemons unless the pppl want em but if you do then send me one and i just might use it.Hope you enjoy it please review and fav if not then thats cool to...
1. chapter 1

**This is a mabie female animatronics x Mike because I feel there are not nearly enough.If anyone wants to help with it in anyway pm me or just type some helpful words in the box down at the bottom of this chapter...welp happy reading.**

 ** _(Third person)_**

Mike had been looking for a job for a while now but it just seems that two years of college where not good enough for most jobs.He had quit after two years because it was getting expensive and it was hard to maintain a job and get what needed to be done at school done so after his parents stop supporting him with out warning he just left.

They gave him enough to finish off the last semester but he used it for a apartment.It was small even for an apartment but it was a cheap roof over his head and whatever he had leftover from his bills and rent he spent on food.

He gave himself a $150 food budget and a maximum of ten hours of T.V time a month.He put the shower on halfway and if he was in there after it got cold he would just deal with it.All food he bought was only of importance like breakfast, lunch, and dinner he allowed three snacks a week and he did his laundry at a laundry mat.His electric bill, water bill ,and food bill where at the lowest that he could get them but he couldn't change his rent.

After doing the math he had one month left of money so he had to get a job quick.

The time he spent in college was spent on working on robots ,cars ,and other machinery but no one needed a on and off mechanic so he put to use his other specialties to use.

He was good at staying up all night without falling asleep.He was admittedly smart for his age and he was crafty.

So far he hadn't ran into any places that needed that so he spent part of his day on his parents retired couch looking through the classifieds for a job any idiot could do.

Everything he owned had been his parents hand me downs.His sofa and his T.V along with his dinning room set as well as all of his pots pans and dishes and of course his bed.

He spent the rest of his day getting in his required five mile run around the complex and studying for when he goes back to school.

He was 19 years old, he had skipped a year of school because of his interest in robotics and stuff.He wanted to prove to his parents that he was responsible.

When he was in school he had made a project with his friend.The challenge was to make a kid friendly robot that had at minimum half of human knowledge and such.They made a little humanoid cupcake which passed with flying colors.His friend let him keep her to remember him by.His friend's name was Jeramy and he was a master programmer.So Jeramy did the programming while mike built her.She helped with bills and she was kinda alarm system for his house.

He got into his day clothes which where a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans with some black Nike's with white stripes.He ate his breakfast which was just a bowl of risen bran after that put on his Spotify playlist and plugged his earbuds in and started his run.

He came back to sit on the couch and relax while reading through the jobs just like his normal routine until he spotted a job that had one of his talents...staying up very late "Freddy fazbear's pizzeria Night guard needed!"He read out loud.

"What are you doing?"The cupcake asked.

"Calling this number for a job."He said dialing the number.

He hardly slept as a kid or teen because of his bad nightmares.The doctors said that with his sleep schedule he should be dead but he rarely even felt tired.

"Um hi I'm calling for the add in the paper for the night guard.".He said to the lady that answered.

"Ya I can make it now."He said befor writing down the address she gave him.

After they said their goodbyes and put the phone down.

"Well?"She asked.

"They want me to come in now."He said getting up walking away while she followed him.

"Ima take a quick shower so you stay here or somthing."Mike said walking into his bathroom.

He took a quick shower to wash off the sweat.He combed his hair in its usually style which was a messy look but not nasty messy.His hair was jet black and his where a dark blue which people always commented made him look dead inside his skin was kinda pale to go along with his dead eyes.

He wasn't a really unhappy person he just didn't care about much in life because the way he saw it is to do what you can to stay alive but do t go through the trouble over somthing you can't fix or stop from happening.

He took off his white T-shirt and traded it in for a long sleeve black one.

"Ok little cake im going now!"Mike shouted into the house.

He walked out into the Now dark outside due to clouds.He decided to grab his umbrella just Incase.The dead leaves on the ground flew around to the the wind.

After a two mile walk he had Finaly arrived at the pizzeria.

He walked in to a strangely calm restaurant.

The few kids left sat quietly watching the animatronics on stage preform.

"Are you the one who called for the job?"A familiar voice asked.

It was the lady from the phone.She was kinda small almost like a child she had hazelnut brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes my name is Mike Schmidt nice to meet you."He said shaking her hand trying to be formal.

"Hello Mr.Schmidt my name is Stephanie I'm the one you spoke with on the phone."She greeted with a smile.

"You can just call me Mike if you want."He said with a small smile back.

"Well Mike Mrs.Fazbear is waiting for you in her office."She said a pointing him to the door.

"Thanks."He said walking over to the office but just before he was about to knock the door flew open right into his face.

"Oh my im so sorry!"The lady said getting close to him trying to see his face.

Mike groaned rubbing his head.

"It's fine."He said just a little annoyed.

He looked up to the lady who opened the door.

She had pink hair up in a ponytail and lite blue eyes, she wore a long sleeved white button up with a red vest.

"My name is Jess Fazebear and this is my dad's restaurant."She said with a smile.

"Um hi Ms.Fazbear I'm Mike I'm here for the night shift."He said putting his hand down.

"Nice to meet you Mike please step into my office."She said cheerfully shaking his hand with both of hers.

" _Isn't the way she behaving supposed to be how I'm acting?_ "Mike thought.

"So what do you think qualifies you for this job?"She asked after they sat down.

"Well...honestly I've only been through two years of college and the only thing I'm good at for this job is I don't sleep often but if you need anything around here fixed I'll be happy to help I've been studying mechanics ever since I was in the sixth grade."He said hoping that she would find his offer good enough.

"Well the only other thing I feel that I should ask you is if you have any criminal records."She said leaning back.

"Not that I know of."He said trying to think back to anything.

"...well that's good enough I guess your hired."She said standing up.

She led him out of the office and over to the eating area.

"That's Freda, Chica, and Bonnie."She said like she was introducing us to each other.

I followed her back the hall and took me in to a small room.There was a messy desk with T.Vs on it and a fan.There was a tablet in the center of it.

"So this is where you will work I'm sorry about the mess the last night guard left it like this."She said almost embarrassed that he saw it like this.

"Oh that's fine I'll take care of it when I start."Mike said but intently regretted it.

"Thank you so much the janitor is sick."She said relived.

"Ok so your job is to watch over the place from 12:00 am to 6:00 am and make sure that the girls stay in the restaurant other than that the pizza is free just stay out of the freezer of the uncooked ones because Chica-"

"Wait Wait why would the animatronics walk out?"Mike said nervously.

"Well...the animatronics Go one a free roam mode at night so that they don't freeze up or whatever I don't know my dad made em but they are no harm at all but you might wanna show them this when you see them because they will catch and apprehend you if they think your breaking in."She said handing him a golden badge like it was no big deal.

"Wait but if they can do that then why even need a night guard?"Mike asked suspiciously.

"Because one...they get lonely and two if they do get someone there should be a human around just Incase."She said starting to get less excited thinking mike didn't want this job now.

"Well I don't know about the lonely part but I guess the rest makes sense...well I'll see you tonight."He said walking away.

"Ok I'll have your uniform and stuff ready for you when you show up there is a changing room by the bathrooms!"She called now happy.

(Time skip)

Mike slept a lot longer than usual.It was 11:30 pm so he got out of bed and put his shoes on.He had all ready been dressed so he could get to work just incase he woke up late.He wasn't that nervous about tonight's Seeing as he all ready knew a walking talking animatronic but these where way bigger than lil cake.

"I'm going off to work.He told the little animatronic on the couch.

"Bye Mike!"She called.

He rushed out the house and ran to work.

Once he got there his boss was waiting for him with his cloths and stuff just like she said.

"I'm glad you didn't change your mind about working here."She said handing it all to him.

"Hey it's not like I could say no I mean Your the only one that I can get a job from and plus I mean the pay is nice for just sitting around watching a screen."Mike said with a shrug.

He was getting paid $350 a week and another $50 for over time.

He could finally afford to live comfortably.

"Well good luck and good night."She said getting into her car with Stephanie and drove off.

"Huh I guess their carpooling."Mike said going in and locking the door.

He walked to the changing room.To his glory and surprise there was a shower.

"Thank you dear god for providing this holy miracle."He whispered in awe.

He grabbed a towel from the shelf and got in.He was Finaly able to enjoy warm water for more than five minutes.

Since he didn't have his soap or anything with him he just let the warm water run down his body.

This relaxation didn't last for long because unbeknownst to him it just turned 12:00.

 **Hey ya...sorry to leave it there and sorry for it being short but I'm already busy on the next one!**

 **And the cupcake is not my idea...I repeate not my idea and I apologize for forgetting who came up with her so if you know who it is than please give me a pm or just say somthing bellow.**

 **Well that's it then people keep reading on...your minde craves it and you know it.**


	2. Night 1

**Hi again it's 3:00 am in the morning I just put my key in the door and I'm here to write another chapter...review if you got the reference.Oh and btw the way I'm seeing it is as a anime animation...yep I like anime but I'm not a web bec I refuse to role play a anime and ruin it like those a holes who ruin it for anyone who likes anime...if u r a week and u like this story that was not pointed at you it's just that you kinda ruin it for anyone who wants to watch anime and not be made fun of...any way you and picture it how ever you want but just warning you that I'm seeing it like an anime so I'm writing it like an anime...plz no hate.**

 **Anyway not much to say besides have a good time and don't be to harsh with the reviews plz.**

( ** _Third person_ )**

Review:Mike got the job and now he is showering at 12:00 am...welp that's all

One of the three band members hoped off stage followed by another.The both headed straight for the only noise in the whole place, the changing room.

Bonnie opened the door while the still unaware Mike was showering.

He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel and wrapped himself up.

He walked out of the shower somehow not noticing the two sets of eyes looking at him until one grabbed him.

It was Chica he could tell by the feathery arms he lucky was able to grab his badge while she was dragging him out of the room.

He lifted it to where Bonnie could see and her eyes went from black with white irises to white with purple.

"Hey Chica it's the new night guard!Let him go!"Shouted the rabbit.

Mike was dropped to the floor.

He laid there gasping.

"Oh sorry mister night guard I thought you was a bad guy."Said Chica leaning over him

He held his towel in place as he skittered across the floor to the other side of the room.

"You gotta admit that you are supposed to be in the office right now."Bonnie said looking at him like she was disappointed or something.

"It's so nice to have someone here at night again!"Chica shouted seemingly teleporting over to mike looking him over.She picked him up into a hug spinning around with him until his towel fell.

He pushed off her and quickly grabbed it and covered himself.

Bothe him and Chica where blushing.

"Can I have some privacy so I can get dressed?"He asked almost angrily.

Bonnie pulled Chica out with her.

Mike started to get dressed.

( _Back to the rabbit and chicken)_

"So did you catch the one breaking in?"A voice called to them from the stage.

They looked over to the stage to see Freida sitting on the edge of it.

"U-Um well...that wasn't an intruder I-it was the night guard."Chica said looking down pushing her fingers together looking down with her face red still.

"What's up with her?"Asked Freida looking over to Bonnie who was trying to ecape the situation.

"Welllllll...The night guard just showered and Chica hugged him then his towel fell off."Bonnie said now blushing too.

Freida started laughing hard which only made Chica's face grow even more red.

"Man Chica, didn't think you had it in you."She chuckled.

"I didn't mean to I just got excited that we got somebody here after an entire year!"Chica said.

"Well lets hope he ain't mad or anything because it's all on you."Freida said laying back on the stage.

Chica frowned hopping that he wasn't.What if things where awkward between them?!What if he didn't want to work here?!What if-

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a door opening behind her.

"If you guys need anything I'll be in the back".he said waving at them.

Chica was relieved he didn't say anything mean or just not say anything.

"Hey wait up night guard why don't we get to all know each other befor you go off and stay there all night."Freida said.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Um...ok then."He said walking back and sitting in a chair at the table in front of the stage.

Freida and the other two sat with him.

"Hey um about earlier...I'm sorry about that"Chica Said.

"It's fine I mean it's not like you meant to do it."Mike said with a small smile.

"Well my name is Freida this and this is Bonnie."She said looking at mike and gesturing over to Bonnie who waved."and it trust you've met Chica."She said raising a brow.

She wore a brown tux with a black top hat and a microphone in her hand she had brown eyes.(I'll let her look like the Freddy from fnaf anime just not as sexual and with a smaller bust because she is a children's animatronic.)

Then there was Bonnie she was slim just like the other two, she had a small bust just like the other two and she wore black pants with tears in them and a purple T-shirt with purple eyes...purple!

Chica had a yellow sundress on with a bib that said let's eat her eyes blue.

"Hi my names Mike and...well that's it...I'm just mike."Mike said with a boring introduction.

"Well Mike I hope you and Chica didn't get off on the wrong foot."Bonnie said with a wink.

"Well I'm hungry so ima go get some leftovers from the fridge."Mike said trying to change the subject.

"You can't eat that!"Chica said sternly with a glare.

"B-but the boss said that I-"He was cut off

"I mean you can't eat that old stuff I'm going to make fresh pizza."She said.With that she ran off to what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Well while she does that ima go try to fix my guitar."Bonnie said heading backstage.

"Oh I'll help you!"Said Freida following her.

Alone...no one here to tell him not to look around so that's just what he did.He went to walk down the hall till he noticed a curtain with a sign that said "out of order".

"Wierd the boss never showed me that."Mike said as he looked in.

It was dark but he could make out the word Pirates Cove.

He climbed onto the stage and looked around.

There was a can rolling behind him which scared him half to death.

He looked in front of him and walked till he couldn't see anymore so he grabbed his flashlight and turned it on.

He looked around in awe at the setup there was pirate themed stuff all around.

"Who goes there?"Asked a feminine pirate voice from outta nowhere.Then he saw her.

It was a fox with a long black trench coat with a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on it that exposed her stomach she was slim and had small breast's just like the rest.(so don't get any ideas)She had knee high boots and brown pants tucked into them and an eye patch she had damaged parts all over her.

She had mascara running under her eyes so mike knew she was crying.

"Um hi I'm mike I'm the new night guard."He said holding up His badge.

"What's your name?"He asked putting it away.

She sighed and came down from the large wooden ship.

She tried to wipe her mascara away so mike didn't notice.

"I'm foxy the pirate fox."She said now in a normal much softer voice.

"Well nice to meet you foxy."Mike said as he shook her non hood hand.

"This is a nice place you got here."He said looking around.

"Um Thanks im Sorry about the mess I haven't had a visitor in a long time."She said looking at the ground where there where balls of paper.

Mike picked one up and looked at it.It was a picture of her and what looked like another child and at the top it said "Me and Foxy!"It was covered in wep spots where it looked like there was drips of water.

"Who drew this?"Mike asked.

"That was Millie who made that."Foxy said tearing up

"It was the day before I was shut down."Foxy said now crying softly.

Mike put a hand on her shoulder

"Wanna talk about it?"He asked

He wasn't a real big feeler himself but he knew how to comfort people.

"It was the last night our last night guard."She said starting the story.

"Five men broke in to come and take us and all the cash.They shot Scott and I tried to stop them but they did this to me."She said gestureing to her broken parts.

"Who is Scott?"He asked

"Scott use to be the night guard then he got shot and never came back the men left with the money so I was never fixed"She said hanging her head down.

"Why not I mean they have to be making money by now right?"Mike asked

"I don't think they are going to fix me I mean after Scott was shot here people made roomers that the animatronics did it so we have been low on business for quite sometime."She said

"Well...mabie I could help I fix broken things like cars and stuff I've done that for a long time now."He offered.

"Y-you'd realy do that?"She asked as if mike had just offered her a mansion.

"Of corse I would i mean it would be kinda wrong of me not to.He said standing up

"Thank you so much!"She squealed hugging him tight till he was blue.

"I-I need t-to breeeath."He managed to squeak out.

"Oh...sorry"she said setting him down.

"Ok let's go fix you up."He said takeing her to the current.

She stopped right infrun of it.

"What's wrong?"Mike asked stopping as well.

"I-I haven't left the cove In a whole year what will the others say if they see me like this?"She asked.

"They are probably dieing to see you again."Mike said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the cove.

 **( _Mike's p.o.v_ )**

Me and foxy walked out from behind the curtains to see Freida, Bonnie, and Chica siting a a table eating pizza.

"Oh look there's the night g-"Freida stopped in mid sentence.

"F-Foxy?"Bonnie said.

"Umm...hi guys."She said with a small wave.

She made a Oof sound when Chica went all quarterback and tackled her.

"Foxy we've missed you so much!"Chica shouted hugging Foxy tight.

"I've missed you too Chica."Foxy said returning the friendly hug

"What made you finaly want to come out?"Asked Freida.

"It was Mike."Foxy said getting off the floor.

"Mike?"Bonnie said looking at me.

"Ya He said he could fix me."Foxy said exactly.

Freida took me backstage.

"How dare you lie to her like that!"She yelled quietly.

"I'm not telling her any lies and nore am I to you."I told her seriously.

"So you can realy fix her then?She asked excitedly.

"With the right material I can fix nearly anything."I said confidently.

Freida hugged me tightly and cried tears of joy.

"Thank you.Thank you so much."She cried.

"You have no idea how much she means to all of us"She she cried.

She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"We should go back out."She said walking out with me in tow.

Foxy was talking to Bonnie and Chica catching up on things.

"You've made them all very happy.You have made me a family again."She said with a smile

"Glad I could help."Mike said.

A dinging played throughout the restaurant.It was 6:00 am

"Well we'll see you tonight mike it was nice having you over today."Freida said.

They all went into their spots and I just waited for my boss.

After about twenty minutes she came in.

"Oh hi mike.Um you know your shiv is over right?"She asked.

"I know but I need to talk to you."Mike said.

"Your not quitting are you?"She asked worried.

"No it's not that it's just...when do you plan on fixing foxy?"

"You met foxy?!"She said surprised and excited.

"Ya why?"I asked.

"No one has communicated with foxy in the last year."She said now sounding sad

"I thought she had shut down for good but she didn't and I'm so happy she didn't and you of all people got to talk to her."She beamed.

"How did you do it?"She asked

"I...just walked in."I said.

"Did you get her to come out?"She asked.

"Ya all the others where realy happy to see her."Chuckled Mike remembering how Chica jumped on Foxy.

"Wow she must have realy took a liking to you."She saidwith a smile

"Now as for your question from earlier I have all the cash for parts but I don't have the cash to get someone to fix her up."She said putting a jar labeled Fix foxy jar it was over flowing.

"Wait I can do it I told you if you need anything fixed just ask me."I reminded her.

"Could you please I would love it if Foxy was back she was my favorite as a little girl."She said reminiscing about her childhood most likely.

"Of course Id love to."I said.

She handed me the jar."Ok hurry and get her parts!"She said putting a list on it with addresses and other things to get for her.

"Mk bye boss see ya tonight."I said as I walked home.

Once I got there I dropped the cash off at my place and gave lil cake a quick hi.

Then I did my three mile run and showered.

I did some studying and then I got to work.

it was 8:00 am when I left and lil cake requested to go with me so she was on my shoulder and I had the cash in my backpack.

I went to like five different places befor I could even get the first part but luckly for me the last place had half the crap I needed.

I was out till 3:00 pm looking for stuff but when I was done I went straight to bed.

I woke up about five times and got three hours of sleep but I wasn't tired.

I grabbed my soap and stuff along with a toolbox and headed off.

I got there but this time the boss was already gone.

"I'm going to fix you tonight Foxy."I said determined.

Welp good night good morning or good afternoon I'll see you soon.


	3. Let’s fix a fox night two

**_All right we are at three now.Now idk if the words are scrunched up for you too but I don't make the story that way I tried to fix it but I'm not sure if it worked.Any way its time to get back to the story._**

 ** _Review:Mike was caught in the shower by Chica and Bonnie he also met Freida and a broken pirate fox named foxy that he is determined to fix._**

Mike went to unlocked the door but to his surprise it was already unlocked so he just walked in and locked it assuming that his boss left it unlocked for him.It was 11:53 so mike had some time before he could fix Foxy.

He set all his stuff next to the cove and went to the changing room and god dressed in his uniform.

He didn't get any pizza last night and had no chance to eat today so he was starving so he headed off to the kitchen to get food.

When he stepped in thought he saw someone going through all the cabinets looking for something.

Mike quietly grabbed his night stick and snuck over to the person.

Mike went to get him but the person turned around and hit I'm in the side of the head with a frying pan.

Mike hit the ground with blurred vision but he quickly moved before the person slammed a knife into the ground where his head was.

"What are you doing in the kitchen of all places?"Mike asked getting ready for a fight.

"The cash register to this place doesn't have nearly enough so ima take thees pots and pans they are an expensive set and I bet I could get a good deal with em."He Said .

"And of course I'm going for the animatronics next, my partner is waiting with a car and a dolly right outside."He Said approaching the exit to the kitchen.

Mike ran at him and ducked under a knife swing.

He slammed his night stick on the man's knee cap sending the man screaming in pain while hitting the floor.

But he quickly got up and stabbed Ike in the arm which made him scream in agony.

Mike ripped it out and chased the man down like a mad murderer all over the restaurant.

They Finaly ended up at the stage area where the man was backing away from mike until he hit the stage.

Mike got the knife against the mans throat but just before mike could push in the man was lifterby the back of his neck.

Freida had picked him up.

"Wow already trying you luck again?"She said

He looked up at the clock and saw it was 12:02.

"Oh crap!"He panicked trying to get out of her grip but it was to late he was surrounded by the three of them.

"Fritz Smith as I live and breath."Said a female voice from the entrance.

Mike and the others looked to see Jess standing in the doorway which had been shattered.

"How did I not notice that before?"Mike quietly asked himself.

His boss noticed his wound and quickly came to help.

"Oh mike are you okay?"She asked gently grabbing his arm.

"For the moment the adrenaline it numbing it but that's not going to last for long."He said putting his hand over the still bleeding wound.

He fell to the ground on his knees.

"Mike what's wrong?"His boss asked worryingly.

"Just a little dizzy."He said leaning against the stage.

"Stay here I'll go get first aid."She said rushing off to her office.

"Hey mike how's the arm feeling?"Bonnie asked.She laid down on the stage and put her head next to his.

"The pain is returning but other than that I think I'll live if I get something to wrap it up."He said putting pressure on it stab mark.

His boss rushed over to him sand started to disinfect the wound.

"Oh mike I'm so sorry this happened to you I knew I should have just locked it I'm so stupid!"She cried.

"Hey it's not your fault it's his."Mike said pointing to the man who was cowering in a corner.

"S-so you don't blame me?"She asked as she wrapped his arm.

"No I mean this guy came in here and stabbed me not you."Mike said.

She hugged mike carefull of his wound."Thanks."She whispered.

Freida looked away with a sorta upset face.

"Ok that's nice and all but we need to deal with Fritz here."She called over to her boss.

"Oh I called the cops already."She said after she got up.

"Wait how do you know his name?"Mike who was now stand too asked.

"He attempted to rob us last year with his friend Vincent and we'll I guess attempted would be the wrong word to use because he took all the cash we had so every on who wasn't willing to work for free quit."Bonnie said.

"Ya he's the one who hurt Foxy."Chica Said

To everyone's surprise a knife went flying through the crowd and landed on fritz thigh.

He screamed loudly and tossed the knife grabbing his leg.

"Asshole."Mike growled.

"Woah Woah Woah Mike now we all want to beat the ever living crap out of this man but we can't because then we could get in trouble for assaulting him no matter how much he needs it."Freida said scowling at the man on the floor who was whimpering.

"God damn it he's such a wuss I mean why send him in?"Mike said bitterly.

"Because he knows how to take us apart and shut us down so he can take what he needs."Freida said.

"He use to be the one who fixed them but my dad caught him tampering with one of the golden suits and then after my dad fired him the bite of 87 happened and my father tried to tell them that fritz did it but they said since he had no proof but his word that they had no choice but to let Fritz go but now we caught him trying to rob us so he will be going to jail this time."Jess said walking up to him.

"Mike please hand me you hand cuffs."His boss requested so he gave em up.

She cuffed Fritz to a pole while they waited for the police to get there.

After a while they showed up and took Fritz away the EMPs helped me with my arm because I requested to stay.

"So how did you know that he was here?"Mike asked his boss before she left.

"Well don't be mad but the secretary camera's are equipped with a face scanner and if anyone suspicious is here at day they keep an eye on em and if any one is here at night that's not you it sets off an alarm on my phone."She said.

"Why would I be mad?"Mike asked

"Well your retina and all important history is in our database."She said sheepishly.

"How did you even get my retina?!"Asked mike.

"Long story."She quickly said.

"How did you even afford all these upgrades to the animatronics and security system?"Mike asked.

It should have impossible considering that there has been low income for the last year.

"Well I saved up $5,000 to buy a bunch of lottery cards and I won $1,500,000 so this is the best that money can buy."She said with a proud grin.

She left mike to do his job with Foxy.

He had just noticed that she hadn't come out all night.

He went to get all the stuff he left next to the cove but it was gone he was very puzzled until he heard clanging in the cove.

"Foxy..."He whispered

He walked in and caught Foxy.

She had a wrench in her mouth and she was tapping things with a hammer.

"Um...hi Mike."She said muffled by the wrench.

Sh was looking at him like a child that had been caught opening Christmas present early.

"Foxy...can you please give me those?"Mike asked.

She handed him the wrench and hammer.

The wrench had saliva on it.

"Ok then let's get started.Now I need you to let me see all of the damaged areas so take off your coat please."Mike said collecting all his tools that where scattered across the floor.

"Oh..Ok Then."She said.

She took off her jacket and her shirt.

"Foxy I only need you to remove your jacket!"Mike panicked looking away.

He knew she was a animatronic but they could eat and stuff what If they had real parts I mean she had spit.

"I have a hole in my chest that needs to be patched up and you can look my thick furr covers everything."She said.

Mike looked over and noticed the hole.

It was huge and jagged around the edges.

This was going to hurt her.

 ** _(Mike's p.o.v)_**

"Ok Foxy I'm not going to lie this might hurt because I'll need to cut a square into your chest then I need to self the new pad on and sew new furr on you." I warned.

"Mike I be a pirate Ye don't have to worry bout this lass I be tuff as nails."She said in her pirate voice trying to reassure me.

"Ok then but do t say I didn't warn ya."I said pulling out my steel cutter and started to cut off all the jagged parts in the shape of a square I saw her winceing so I sped up then I fixed her insides that weren't that damaged just some loose wires and stuff.

"Ok I apologize in advance because this will be just a little worse."I said after cutting the metal plate into the shape and size of the hole.

I pressed it against her chest and started the blowtorch.

She whimpered when it touched her which made me feel terrible so I did it as fast as I possibly could.

Once I finished that I put the rubbery skin like red surface then came the crimson red fur it wasn't as bad as the other parts but it still looked like it hurt.

I put her jaw in to place and screwed back to the hinge.

"There we're all done here Foxy what do you think?"I asked pulling over a body mirror that was against the wall.

She looked over her self."I love it."She squealed without her pirate voice.

She put her cloths on and hugged me."Thank you mike."She said.

"Don't mention it Foxy now lets go back out and get some food because I'm about to die of hunger."I said walking out from behind the curtain.

 **( _Third person_ )**

Mike walked into the kitchen where Chica was cooking.

It smelled better than anything Mike smelled since the campus where he use to eat and even then this was way better than that slop.

"It smells nice in here what is it?"Mike asked her.

"I'm just cooking pizzas for tomorrow...it's sorta my job and a stress reliever."She said.

Honestly Chica had always wanted a cooking buddy but Foxy was always in her cove and Bonnie and Freida where always doing things with music but no one but her worked with food and Mike seemed to be the perfect candidate seeing ass he was very helpful around the place.

She didn't want to ask because of his arm but she really just wanted someone to talk to.

Foxy poped her head in."Hey mike I'm going to practice my stage act so you can do whatever."Foxy said and with that she was gone.

"Hey if it will get this done faster can I help?"Mike asked.

"Really you'd like to help?"Chica Said excited.

"Ya I mean Bonnie and Freida are helping each with tomorows songs and Foxy is rehearsing her script so since you're doing this all alone I would like to help."Mike said looking around and getting use to the room.

Chica was so happy she was going to have someone in the kitchen.

"Um okay just watch me and we can do one together."She smiled.

She showed him how to make one and started trying to impress him with her pizza making skills.

She was so loose and fluent with her movements she knew exactly where everything was exactly how much she needed and how long to cook it.

She breathed lived and sleeped cooking it was the core of her existence.

"Wow you really know your way around the kitchen."Mike complimented.

"Thanks I'm usually cooking when I'm not hanging out with my friends.I just wish they'd come and help they might like it too."Chica said.

"Well I can always stop by when I'm not busy helping someone I just came in here to get a snack but I'm glad I decided to help this is fun.

When I'm at my place I cook sometimes it the only one who helps me is lil cake."Mike said starting to work on the dough.

"That's a strange name, who is lil cake?"She asked.

Me and my friend back in college made her for a school project he did the programming and I built her she is a little cupcake robot and she kinda helps around the house by cleaning and she is a security system because she has a little chip that can call emergency services depending on the situation."Mike said now putting sauce and toppings on.

"So she lives with you?"Chica asked

"Ya She was kinda a goodbye gift from Jeremy."He said handing her the pizza.

It was kinda sloppy but it's the first time he had ever made a pizza by hand.

Chica felt somthing she had never felt before when he said that another girl lived with him.Was this jealousy?

She chose to ignore it and continue cooking.

"It's pretty nice for your first time."She said putting it in the oven.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult of complement but thanks."He Said.

Chica just giggled.

They cooked for a while till they had what she felt was enough for tomorow.

"Ok now we take one and go eat it together as a family."She said happily as she skipped away.

Mike was just excited to eat.

"C'mon guys it's time for food!"Chica called.

Bonnie and Freida came from the stage and Foxy from her cove.

They all got together and dug in there was ten pieces two for each person.

Mike took one bite and just for a second one would swear his bark blue eyes looked liter.

"This is awesome."Mike said as he ate more.

"Well don't choke on it."Bonnie said.

"Thank you mike."Chica Said.

Mike's plate was soon cleaned.

"Wow someone was hungry."Freida commented.

"Hey give me a break I haven't eaten in two days."Mike said wiping his face and hands off.

"So Foxy your looking nice."Bonnie said.

"Yep mike fixed me up and now I might be able to go back up on stage in just two days!"She said joyfully.

"Well good for you I bet the kids will be excited to see you."Freida said before taking a sip from her cup.

"Ya ms.Jess said that she is putting up flyers around town that Foxy is coming back I'm sure you guys will be getting a way bigger crowd."Mike said.

The 6:00 am bell rang signifying that it was time for mike to go and for the girls to go back to their spots.

"See ya tonight guy's!"Mike called stepping over to the door and unlocking it.

"By Mike."They all said in unison.

Mike walked home after saying hi and bye to hi boss.

 **Mk guys that was a long chapter and I hope it was long enough and good enough.**

 **Anyway good night good morning or good after noon the next chapter will hopefully be soon.**


	4. Let’s move in!

**_Ghostdog man I'm on ipad I just type and stuff I know spelling may be a bit off but that was always my worst subject anyway I'll try better._**

 ** _And btw idk if ima do this with all of them sharing him or he chooses one because there are already so many pairings I could go with it's just hard to choose because it was at first going to be Foxy x Mike but when I'm dead set on just one pairing I usually change story's because I change who I wish mike would get with._**

 ** _Anyway not much else to say but thanks for reading and letting me know I should look out for spelling errors so from now on I'll read it again before posting it._**

 ** _On with the story!_**

 ** _So far...:Mike got a job and got stabbed then he fixed the fox._**

 ** _(Third person)_**

The next night was more or less the same he helped Chica in the kitchen then helped Foxy with her lines and story's which where surprisingly entertaining then finally helped Freida clean around.

But it was the next day, the day of Foxy's return.

The restaurant was crowded and noisy like it should have been all this time.

Chica and him made made a lot more pizza last night for the crowd that they all hoped would come.

"So looks like your back in business aren't ya ms.Fazbear?"He said walking up behind her.

"Hi mike glad you could come it's a big day for us."She said looking down on the crowd from a second story mike didn't ever even notice.

"This is all because of you ya know.You fixed Foxy and brought business back to the faz crew!"She said as if she was telling some heroic tale.

"Ya I'm glad I could help."He said leaning on the guard rail.

There was a loud sound outside that repeated a bunch of times and the the sound of a car driving off and just like that the day was ruined.

There was screaming and people running out of and away from the restaurant and with in a few seconds the place was empty except for a few people hideing under tables.

I ran outside to see a white van ride off.

There was blood and bullet holes every where and dead bodies on the floor.

Then sirens.Jess was on her way out but I stopped her so she didn't have to see that horrific scene.

 **( _Time skip_ ) _(Mike's pov_ )**

The cops where there doing a report asking the few people left questions.

Apparently a white van drove up and a person in purple started shooting the place up.

Jess sent me home and went of to talk to the cops.

I took a back road home careful not to be on any busy roads.

I went into my apartment and locked the door.

"What's wrong Mike?"Lil cake asked me.

"It's nothing I'm just going to go shower."I lied trying no to worry her but stupid me forgot she had a chip that gave her the latest news.

"Really mike you expect me to go along with that?"She asked.

I sighed."Just look at the news"I said walking into the bathroom.

She sat at the door.

"Oh my bolts you got shot at?!"She yelled.

"No, my work place got shot at."I said letting the warm water run down my body.

"Don't act like this is no big deal you where there when the place got shot at Mike there where ten injured and nine casualties!"She said reading off of what the news said.

"Listen me, my boss, the workers, and the animatronics are all fine and yes I feel bad about the others who where not that fortunate but there is nothing I can do about that."I said.

I could tell she was unhappy about my reaction to my life being in danger which is why I didn't tell her about my arm that was still healing I hid the bloody bandages and sneek them to the trash so she doesn't ask questions.

She was given some first aid knowledge but only a little but for some reason she is always trying to act like a professional doctor.

She usually does more harm than help but I don't have the heart to tell her.

I grabbed a towel and dried off in the shower I got out and took my night cloths to my room and got dressed.

I was about to lay down for a short nap when my phone rang.

I picked it up."Yes?"I answered.

"Hey Mike it's me, umm...can I come over I need a favor."It was my boss.

"Ya sure."I said getting up.

I gave her my address and went to my living room.

After a few minutes I heard knocking.

I opened the door slightly and saw my bosses face.

"Um Hey mike can we come in?"She asked.

"Ya sure co-wait we?"Before I could even get a answer five animatronics came in and greeted me."Hey mike!"They all said.

I wasn't sure what to say so I just stood there and stuttered.

"W-why are they here at my home?"I asked.

"That's kinda my favor I needed."She said sheepishly.

"Fine come in."I sighed.

"Accualy I need to talk with you alone."She said.

I followed her outside and closed the door.

 ** _(Third person.)_**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"A small voice screamed.

The four looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Down here!"Said the small voice.

Lil cake was giving them a mean look.

"Oh hi you must be lil cake my name is Chica."She Said sticking out a finger to shake her small hand.

"How do _you_ know my name?"She asked crossing her arms.

"Mike told me about you."Chica said.

"What did he say about me?"She asked looking up at Chica now.

"He told me that you basically take care of him and that he and a friend made you in something called a college."She said pulling her hand away because it was apparent that the cupcake was not going to shake her finger.

"Well I guess I do pretty much support him in all ways other than financially."She said kinda smugly.

"Wait Mike never told me about a cupcake livening with him."Foxy whined which Chica just smirked to.

"Me neither and I should know because I know all about all workers at the pizzeria."said Freida

"What are you robo brains doing in our house?!"Lil cake yelled getting back on track.

"Oh about that Well ya see..."Bonnie started.

 ** _(Mike's situation)_**

"Wait what?!"Mike shouted quietly as to not disturb the neighbors.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you seeing as you fixed up Foxy for me but they have no other place to go my dad won't let me bring them home and I won't let them be all alone at the restaurant helpless."She said sadly.

"But I don't have the room or food to support six people that also means four times the electricity four times the water bill and four times less space."Mike said upset that things are changing just as he got things figured out.

"I'll pay you for anything that they need I already have people coming over to make four more rooms and a bigger kitchen plus a bigger bathroom."She said trying to reason with mike .

"Why would I need a bigger bathroom?"Asked Mike.

"So there is room for their stuff."She said.

"They are robots they can't get wet."Said Mike.

"Ya know that rubber stuff that I gave you for Foxy?"She asked

"Ya I've never seen that on a robot before."Mike said looking back to all his years of robotics.

"Ya well that's what makes them feel human like and it keeps water from touching any sensitive servos and it's the same thing for the inside that's how they eat and drink and when they do it dissolves into a energy source for them but they still need to power down every now and then that's why they have rooms backstage."She said.

Mike hardly understood because she just spoke the longest sentence ever but he got the gist.

He sighed in defeat."Fine they can stay here."

Jess hugged him but he just pushed her off.

"Ok guys move it in!"She called.People started walking over with boxes and stuff.

"How did you know I would agree?!"He asked.

"Because I know you wouldn't just toss them out on the cold dark street."She said guilt tripping him some more.

After every one left and all the boxes where brought in and all that a bunch of people with tools came in and Mike and the animatronics where sent to a hotel.

 ** _(At the hotel)_**

It was a nice hotel with a pool and a hot tub then there was breakfast, lunch and dinner served in the lobby for free and the room they had was pretty large with three beds and a cot which Mike slept on with lil cake.

Jess's father was a billionaire who owned this hotel, along with Mike's apartment, And Fazbear pizzerias around the world.

She said he would let her have a small amount of cash each week and we could be here for free but sadly the girls couldn't swim during the day so they stayed up till everyone was asleep and got in the pool.

Jess was nice enough to get them all bathing suits and lil cake a tiny float that mike had no idea where she got it from.

After a week they all headed back to mikes apartment.

The renovation was a big one.The wall to the neighbor's house had been knocked down and four extra rooms where added and the living room made bigger with new furniture and in the bathroom there was one of those big jacuzzi tubs and a separate shower along with His and hers sinks.

The kitchen had been enlarged with a freezer and fridge that looked like the ones from the pizzeria along with a big sink and a heavy duty dishwasher.

"Woah this is so much bigger than before."Lil cake said.

Mike was lost for words."Let's go check out our rooms!"Chica cheered while she ran to the four doors.

Each door had a animal face to represent each animatronic.

"Wow our rooms look just like the ones back at the pizzeria!"Freida said excitedly.

Chica's room was a bright yellow and pink decorated with food decorations.

Once they all settled down mike began to help them unpack and stuff.Then there was an extra two rooms that where locked.Theese rooms didn't have the faces on them.

Mike knocked on one of the doors only to be met with the sleepy face of his boss Jess.

"What are you doing here?!" Mike yelled.

"Well my dad said to move in here so I can learn to "associate with others"I guess."She said with quotation marks.

Mike just groaned."Then what's the other one for then?"He asked.

"That's our secret friend's room."Bonnie said.

"Who is this secret friend?"Asked Mike.

"Oh you don't know her but she knows you and she has taken a likening to you."Said Jess.

"She should be here by now."Said Freida looking around.

Then there was a knocking at the door.

"Yay Goldie is here!"Shouted Chica.

 **I know I know short chapter but I've been working on it all day so don't get peeved.Id ilke to thank you for reading and if you would like to see Mike and the animatronic's time at the hotel just write a review or give me a pm.**

 **Like always good night, good morning or good after noon I shall be back to upload another chapter soon.**


	5. Welcome Goldie and random fluff

**_Hey guys I'm back shout out to Luigiworker and guest...sorry if I spelt your name wrong Luigi it's late and I'm lazy.lol anyway I'd like to thank you for the support, it's nice to know that people are liking this story and I would like it if people would give me ideas for more stories because I don't want this to end for at least ten more chapters so also vote if you wanna see mike and the girl's time at the hotel turned into a chapter._**

 ** _Time to meet our new friend!_**

 ** _(Third person)_**

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh Yay Goldie's here!"Chica exclaimed excitedly.

I though still confused opened the door just to be met with a hug.

"It's so nice to finally officially meet you Mike!"She said letting me go and shaking my hand.

"Nnnice to meet you too...ummm."Mike started.

"Oh where are my manners?My name is Freya but they just call me Goldie."She said tipping her hat.

"Well my name is Mike but I guess you knew that."He Said rubbing the back of his neck.

Goldie looked a lot like Freida but...blond.She had the black top hat but with a yellow stripe and she was wearing a dirty yellow tux.

"Do you guys minds if I take a shower it's been a while."She Said.

"Um that's through the living room and down the hall to the right."Mike instructed.

She grabbed cloths and a towel then took of for the shower.

"So who was that?"Mike asked using his thumb to point at the bathroom.

"That's my twin sister Goldie."Freida said walking up next to mike.

"She's a lot more excited than you."Mike said not being able to find the right words.

"Ya She was locked away after the bite because of fritz so her and Foxy hate them the most."She said.

"Wow that's messed up how one person can ruin your life that much...why'd he do it?"Mike asked.

"I guess he's just messed up or maybe he was payed but that man that is always the getaway driver and the apparent master mind behind all of theese attacks."She said.

"Well ima go cook breakfast!"Chica Said trying to break the tension.

"Sound good I'll be there in a minute."Said mike.

He went to his room and unpacked his bag.

"How could someone go through somthing like that and be peppy still."Mike asked himself silently.

Once he finished he came out and helped Chica with the eggs.

She didn't touch or eat them because of obvious reasons but she wouldn't overall not cook them with some help because she knew that her friends liked them.

Lil cake helped by cleaned off the dishes with a sponge on a stick and that sprayer thin on the back of the sink.

After they where all finished mike loaded while Chica made plates.This was a very orderly system and if there was anything Mike liked it was orderly.

"Ok everyone breakfast!"Chica called to everyone.

Goldie came out in a red robe and a towel on her head.

"You sure you wouldn't like to get dressed first?"Mike asked.

"I haven't had Chica's cooking in years there is no force on earth that could stop me."She said in a determined voice.

She waited with drool while the others took their sweet time to get seated.Everyone was here.

Mike,Jess,Bonnie,Chica,Foxy,Freida,Lil cake,and Goldie it was nice to be back with friends instead of just sticking to the same old boring routine.

After they ate everyone cleaned off their plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"So who wants to watch some TV?"asked Mike.

They all took a seat and watched some comedy's and then later in the evening it was action then it was horror after that they all decided to rest.

Mike wasn't that effected and neither was anyone else, or so Mike thought.

That night he was awoken to a taping on the side of his head.He groaned and looked to see who it was.It was Goldie.

"Yes?"He questioned tiredly.

"U-Umm I know it's late but I can't sleep I hate the storms."She said.

"Do you need me to do something?"He asked slowly waking up.

"Well I was just going to ask if you had room for one more in there."She asked nervously of what he might think.

" _She has the mentality of a little kid.''_ Mike thought.

He felt bad for her, being locked away and forgotten must have been terrifying for her.

"Ya sure I think."He Said scooting to the other side of the bed to make room for her.

He felt her climb into bed and grab his arm.

They fell asleep calmly and peacefully together.

 ** _(Next morning Mike's pov)_**

I woke up to the smell of food cooking.I went to go shower and get dressed but my arm was caught on something.

I looked down to see what but Instead I saw who.

I had forgotten that I let Goldie sleep here last night.

I slowly and carefully pulled my arm away and got dressed in my jeans and white shirt.

I put my dirty cloths in the dirty laundry and woke up Goldie.

"Hey it's time to eat."I said quietly.

She jumped up and ran out the door.

I followed and sat down with all of them Jess was still in her night clothes drinking her coffee while Freida was sitting in a black tank top reading the newspaper Chica and Goldie where whispering until Goldie said somthing I could assume Chica didn't like because she scooted away from her and pouted.

"Um Thanks Chica breakfast is good."I said trying to keep a fight from breaking out between them.

"Thank you mike lil cake helped me."She said presenting a proud cupcake with food on her.

"Well it's good."I said eating some sausage.

It was nice to eat a real breakfast instead of some cereal.

"Well I'm going off to the gym."I informed.

"Can I come?"Foxy asked"

"I don't know what if someone sees you?"I asked.

"Oh don't worry about that I have a map to show you where you animatronics can and can't go I mean it's not a whole lot but at least you got that much but if you want to chance it you could sneek to the gym it won't open till 12:00 pm."Jess said handling us a paper map with a red trail of places where we wouldn't be seen.

"Thanks Jess we'll be back soon."I said and headed out the back door with Foxy.

It was raining heavily so I grabbed my black umbrella from the back porch giving Foxy the red one.

We snuck around the plaza in bushes and trees and stuff.

Once we finaly made it we used the keys that we where given to get in and went in.

I turned on the lights.

Foxy walked over to the treadmill and I walked over to work on my upper body strength.

I was quick on my feet and I was nearly untouchable when it came to a fight unless it was a surprise attack anyway the downside is that I'm not exactly the strongest person in the world so I needed to work on that now mostly.

Foxy was really quick, she was running on the max that it let her go.

"Wow for someone who has been stuck in a abandon cove you're pretty fast."I said.

"Ya well for someone who is supposed to be a guard your not all that strong."She said stopping the treadmill.

I couldn't disagree with her seeing as I was struggling with a thirty pound weights on each side.

"Ok I may be a bit weak but that's why I've started doing upper body stuff now."I said putting the weight back.

"Good luck with that."She snickered.

We worked out for a bit more and left at 11:50 to be sure not to be here when people arrived.

We where sneaking back to the house but just as we where about to get to the apartment my neighbor came out.

There was nowhere for Foxy to hide we where caught.

"Oh Hi Mikey."She said using the nickname that I hated oh so much.

She was in her nineties and she looked like your typical grandma she was short and usually had big glasses it not now and she wore clothes you would only see an elder wear.

"So who is this young lady?"She asked inspecting Foxy.

"You'll have to pardon me for getting so close it's just my glasses are being repaired and won't be back until tomorrow."She said squinting.

 _"Thank the gods she's blind as a bat!"Mike cheered in his head which now that he thought about it, sounded terrible but he didn't care._

"So did you finally go off and get yourself a girlfriend?"She asked.

"Wait g-girlfriend?"I asked confused why she would think Foxy is my girlfriend.

"Well she's the only woman I've ever seen you bring here."She said.

"I think your mistaken she's not my-"I was cut off by Foxy

"Yep I'm his girlfriend!"She said happily.

"Well we gotta go now bye."She said pulling me inside.

"Why did you tell her that you're my girlfriend?"I asked looking through the peep hole to make sure she was gone.

"Well I didn't want her to think you're bringing random girls to your house that would make you look bad."She said matter of factly.

"I guess that makes sense."I said thinking about it.

"She did what?"Freida asked but it was more of an angry statement if that makes any sense.

"You wouldn't want people to think Mikey here is a womanizer or something would you?"She asked usingthat nickname.

"Why did you even go through the front door?"She asked crossing her arms.

"There was people outback."Foxy said crossing her arms too.

They started arguing.

"Guys what are you fighting about?"I asked trying to calm them down.

"It's nothing Freida."said walking off and foxy went to her room.

I followed Freida out to the living room.

"C'mon I know you two will get over...whatever your fighting about."I said choosing my words carefully.

"I hope so I mean I didn't mean to sound mean I don't even know why I got upset honestly."She chuckled

"Well I think I would go shower now."I said getting up.

"Ya you kinda smell."Freida said with a laugh.

I walked off and grabbed a different shirt plus a towel and hopped in the shower.

 ** _(Later)_**

"I'm going out!"I called into the house.

I had to go out and go to court with Jess to go and give my side of the story of when fritz tried to rob the pizzeria.

 ** _(Third person)_**

After Mike and Jess left in a taxi the girls sat down in the living room.

"So while they are out what will we be watching today?"Foxy asked plopping down on the couch.

"I have no clue."Bonnie sighed.

Freida sat there just flipping through the channels but there wasn't anything on.

"Lets at least be glad we have this time off."Freida said in monotone.

"Ya I know but I mean there was always something to do there I mean there is not even a speck o dust to clean."Complained Chica.

Freida gave up on TV and was about to turn it off when a add came on that caught her attention.

"Is your life in a slump and there is literally nothing to do where you currently are?"The man on the TV asked.

"Yes!"She said pressing her face against the screen.

"Well then come on down to the state fair for this week only in downtown Kerrosvill!"The man said cheerfully.

"Let's go!"Chica shouted.

"I don't know I mean what if we get caught?"Goldie asked.

"That won't happen."Bonnie said rushing in with a bunch of coats and hats.

"Do you really think some jacks and stuff will hide our faces?"Freida asked holding a brown hoodie.

"I'm not sure but it's worth a shot."Bonnie said slipping a blue jacket on and pulling the hood over her head after folding her ears down.

They all got into their jackets and got ready to go out for the evening.

 ** _Hey guys and gals I know this was super short but I'm trying to upload a lot and I'm running out of ideas plus I'm not sure if putting them in Mikes house was all that of a great idea but ima make a story surrounded around one of em living with him and it's probably going to be Goldie because she had a bad time in that back room and she will be the same way that she is in this story but all the others will be restored back to how the game intended._**

 ** _"Welp as always good night good morning or good after noon I'm starting the next chapter soon._**


	6. Let’s play

**_I know long time no post I was working on something else for a bit but know I'm back and I'm still in a slump once this chapter and maybethe next is over so plz give me som ideas._**

 ** _Well let's hop on in!_**

( **Third person)**

The girls where outside for the first time unsupervised.This was new to them so they where cautious about everything to the point where Foxy even got scared by her own shadow.

"C'mon guys we gotta hurry if we want to make it!"Goldie urged.

"She's right we can't be a bunch of chickens.Sorry Chica."Freida said.

Bonnie pulled out lil cake from her pocket."Where to lil cak?"

"Um let's see first make a U turn and then you make a right...RIGHT BACK WHERE WE CAME FROM!!"Lil cake yelled furiously.

"Come on cup cake you need to live a little now where to?"Bonnie asked again.

She unwillingly and unhappily told the girls how to get there without being seen.

"You have reached your destination."She growled.

"Yay it's time for some fun!"Chica shouted running into the crowd all by herself.

"Chica get back here! Guys I'll be back in a minute."Bonnie said chasing after her.

"Well I guess it's me and you two now right Foxy and Goldie?"Freida asked turning around.

"F-Foxy?"She looked around.

"Goldie!"She called out running into the crowd.

But unbeknownst to them all there where men following each one of them.

"Let's play a little game Faz crew."Chuckled a man in a purple hoodie with purple pants.

 **( _Chica's pov)_**

After I ran into the crowd I expected to see Goldie with me but I was all alone. At first I panicked but calmed down when I realized that no one would leave without everyone else so I decided to have some fun.

I went on some rides and got some snacks with my weekly allowance.

I was having more fun than I could ever remember having.

Then I saw a Golden jacket go behind a curtain.

"Oh is Goldie playing hide and seek?"I asked myself.

I snuck over to the curtain and walked in.

"Goldie?"I called but to no avail. I was about to go when a hand grabbed my mouth and something stung my neck.

 **(Bonnie's _pov_ )**

"Chica!" I called out.

"Chica where'd you go?" I asked looking through the heads of the crowd.

I couldn't find her and soon I realized that I couldn't find anyone. I was lost and that scared me.

Not many things scare me but being alone and with unpredictable adults is what triggers my fear.

I decided to try and find them later and went into a door that had letters on it that I didn't understand so I just rushed in.

I sat in a corner and set lil cake down.

"We shouldn't be in here."She said .

"Well I'm just here until the crowd dies down."I said.

"The door said employees only not anyone who wants to come in only."She said sitting down with her legs folded under her.

"Well it looks empty to me so I don't see the damage if we aren't in the way."I said.

Then the door opened and I got a glimpse of a bright yellow jacket.

"Chica?"I asked.

She stood in front of me. "Nope!" A male voice came from the jacket. He had something in his hand that lit up and made a clicking sound.

 **" _Foxy's pov"_**

I was having fun on the carnival especially the fast roller coasters and I loved the elephant ears. ** _(It's a snack more commonly known as fried dough and it's really good.)_**

I then begin to worry once I realized that even though I was doing a sweep of the park and using the rides to look from high up I was still lost. "what if they got together and left me here or what if they aren't even looking for me?" I panicked quietly.

I started running around shouting names.

"Chica!"

"Bonnie?!"

"Freida!."

"Goldie!"

I was running around screaming for them while people looked at me as if I was crazy.

I ran and I ran until I spotted a purple coat going down a dark alley.

"Bonnie!"I called after her and followed into a empty alley.

"Hey fox."A man behind me said.

 ** _(Freida's pov)_**

I walked around looking for all of them. I was livid at this point I mean I told them to stay in a group! How hard is that?!

I finally got tierd of stomping around and sat down.

In my pursuit I stopped and grabbed some ice cream which I was eating right now. I found myself wishing Mike was here with me...just me.

After a while of eating I got back up and started my marching again until I heard a faint call.

"Freida!"

It sounded like foxy!

I ran after where I heard the sound and then I heard it again then again and again.

I saw her in her crimson hoodie and I ran to her.

"Foxy are you okay? Where are the others?"I asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me that."Said a gruff voice as the person in the hoodie pulled out a recorder. I was about to run but he pulled me into a circus tent.

 ** _(Goldie's pov)_**

I was sitting on a bench crying wishing someone would come and help me. Wishing Mike would help me.

I sat on the bench while people passed me by.

"What's wrong?"A man asked sitting next to me.

I looked over at him. He was wearing a purple shirt and purple pants and had this creepy smile but I needed someone right now so I didn't run.

"My friends all ran into the park and we all got separated from each other." I explained.

"Well there's a place where lost kids go I mean I don't know if they will come there or not but I can take you there." He offered.

I decided that this was my best chance so I went with him.

Eventually we where a away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" I asked skeptically.

"Just...follow me." He said with his voice turning dark at when he said that.

The chills down my spine told me to run so I turned and took off but I didn't get far because a man in pink came around the corner and tased me in the neck. My servos shut down and I went into a forced sleep mode.

 ** _Sorry for the succ @$$ end to this chapter and for it being so short but I'm just glad to finally update this story and there ain't much to say expect Thank you for reading AND as always good night good morning or good after noon I'll update this story hopefully soon._**


	7. Help! And the games begin

**_Hey I'm back on the rack and operating...I'm sorry I'll stop...anyway ya I know it's been a while so plz don't be mad...I've had issues with school.So back to our cliffhanger._**

 **(Mike's pov)**

"Good god that took forever!" I complained.

"Ya it did but at least fritz is behind bars." Jess said with a exhausted sigh.

We had just gotten out of the court room where we played as the key witness at the crime scene and with all the proof against him fritz was found guilty of all charges but only got a three year sentence for vandalism, attempted theft, and assault. Right now we are in a cab going home.

"I hope the girls found a way to entertain themselves." I said stretching making my back crack.

"You know them, always getting into trouble so I bet the house is a mess."Jess said slumping down in her seat.

We sat in silence the whole way there.We Finaly got there after around ten to fifteen minutes, I put my key in the door and walked in only to be met with a relatively clean house.

"Well good job on not destroying the house!" I called but to my surprise and worry there was no response.

"Somthing's not right here." Jess said coming up from behind me.

"Ya no kidding." I said walking into the living room.

I watched as Jess searched all the girl's bedrooms as I preyed for them to be having a sleep over or something but to my despair they where not in there. I rushed to the bathroom which was empty as well as my bedroom which had the same result.

"MIKE!!" I heard Jess scream.

I rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

She handed me a peace of paper and after reading it my heart dropped into my stomach.

(Chica's pov.)

I powered on and looked around, I was chained to a pole with a spot light over me.

"Ah Finaly our little chickadee has awoken." A a smooth but scary male voice said from the shadows.

"W-What's going on, Where is Goldie and the others?!" I said trying to sound angry but it came out more scared than anything.

"Oh don't worry they're all safe…for now." He chuckled darkly.

His laugh sent chills down my robotic spine.

"Please I-I don't know what you want but we don't have it!" I cried out.

"Oh Yes you do, you five have the most state of the art a.i in the world which was given to you on accident and I want it back." He growled.

"B-But we need those to live." I said now truly frightened knowing his plan, I mean what's worse than death?!

He laughed maniacally."You-You actually think you are alive?!"

"I-I don't know, I mean I feel alive." I said looking down

"Man you're dumb! But anyway there is no need to get your wires in a bunch I'm not "killing" you guys I'm going to reprogram you all and turn you guys into weapons so that me and my pals will be unstoppable, I mean the way the a.i are being used is just such a waste when I could put it to much better use." He explained.

This. This is what would be worse than death, I don't even know why I asked.

"Hey Ven- I mean purple the gold one is awake." A deeper voice said.

"Thank you pink you just stay here and keep an eye on her I'll go meet up with the star of the night." He said voice descending.

 ** _(Freida's pov)_**

I powered on with blurred vision, my bottom wet due to the dew soaked grass beneath me.

"Hello there Mrs. Fazeber its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."Said a gruff voice with an English accent.

I gathered my thoughts and remembered what happened. "Where am I ?!"

"Well I guess that means your awake and aware."He said stepping into the light.He was tall and fat looking but it was a fat look by his muscles.

"Who are you and what have you done with my family I swear if you lay one hand on them I'll-"

"Ah don't worry you and your friends will be ok until your friends are gone abut after that you're at the boss's."He Said.

"You won't touch them!" I yelled and attempted to get up but I tripped due to the ropes around my legs.

He put his foot on my head which made me whimper in pain. He put so much pressure on it until I screamed. He taped my mouth shut. "That should make you stop talking so much." He said sitting down.

All I could do now was sit there and cry.

 ** _(Foxy's pov)_**

I powered on to the sound of snapping.

"Hello? Hello hello?"The voice called out.

 ** _(Third person)_**

Mike looked over the note a few times to make sure that he read it right.

 ** _Dearest Mike and Jess I know that today you got our friend in prison so we'll be doing this in return, if you ever plan on seeing the robots as you now know them again I'd suggest you get to the fall fair now._**

 ** _Signed_**

 ** _-V_**

"Mike? Mike you need to calm down!" Jess said trying to calm Mike who had stormed off to his room and started flipping stuff over.

"How could YOU be calm I mean they mean more to you don't they?!" Mike shouted.

"That's why I'm staying calm so we can figure out what we are going to do here!" She yelled back.

"I have a plan I'm going to get there and pop some caps in theese as-" Mike started after he pulled out his pistol.

"Where did you even get that from?!" She interrupted.

"From under my mattress duh I mean you just saw me." Mike said grabbing a mag and loading it.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She said.

Mike grabbed his bow staff off the wall, it use to belong to his dad who taught him all he knows until he went to college.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Jess asked folding her arms.

Mike responded by spinning it around and swinging it at her but stopping at the last second. "I'll take that as a yes."

They ran out the house and followed her phones g.p.s to the town fair.

 ** _(Foxy's pov.)_**

"Who goes there?!" I shouted in my pirate voice trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh give it a rest Fox I know that that voice is just a ruse to hide the scared little kid inside."A familiar voice said.

"Who are you."I asked using my real voice now.

"I'm hurt that you forgot me Foxy I mean I use to look after you girlsfor a long time, and here I was thinking we where friends." The man said walking to the light.

"S-Scot...but why?" I whimpered.

"How bout money?" He said walking around me.

"But I thought you where our friend!" I cried.

"Well no duh that's what I wanted you to think." He said stopping in front of me.

I jumped up and snapped my teeth at him but I was met with a sting on my neck, I fell to the floor to see the stick with electricity at the tip.

"Ah Ah Ah We wouldn't want you to end up like poor old Goldie now would we?" He said leaning down putting my face next to his.

"Ya see I was never really shot or dead I was just pretending to be dead I mean V gots a few guys inside the system too."He Said stretching.

"Why would you go through all of that if you didn't even get the chance to take us?" I asked.

"V needed a man on the inside, ya know someone to scope out the place and know it like the back of his hand."He explained.

"You sick bastard how dare you trick us like that, we trusted you, you're like EA sports with their Battlefront all you care about is the money!" I yelled.

That was a joke that Mike had taught me.

"Looks like someone's got jokes."He Said sitting down starting up his tazer again.

 ** _(Bonnie and Lil Cake)_**

I powered on to the sound of Lil cake screaming at someone. After a while I was able to recall what had transpired and I shot awake.

"If you dare hurt Mike I will crawl in you and destroy you from the inside!" She shouted

"Man you are one crummy animatronic." A voice said with a chuckle.

"No more bad puns please!!!" She begged.

"Oh What don't you find them punny?" He continued with a chuckle.

He had a deep voice and was shot and bald and he wore a blue winter hoodie plus one of his eyes where black and one was blue. Then he had a tall bald dude next to him with more of a nagging voice and a red scarf.

"Thes are our hostages not your stand up comedy audience!" The tall one yelled also seemingly sick of the puns.

"Sorry bro but you know I like to shine." He Said pointing to his shiny spot on his head.

"Grrrr stop that!" The tall one shouted.

"Who are you two?" I asked confused.

"Well I'm Sam and this is my brother Papy and if you make fun of either of our names we will destroy you." The short one said simply.

I quietly chuckled to myself.

Anywho I'm to keep you two here until the boss says, so...just sit there." Sam Said.

"Do you think mister V will up me to one of his bodyguards Sam?" Papy asked hopefully.

"Of course Paps I mean what else would he do with the amazing Papy?"

"I hope your right I've been trying to get up there with undeen and Mister A for awhile now." Papy said excitedly.

 ** _(Goldie's pov)_**

I awoke to a door slamming loudly.

"Who's there, where am I?" I panicked.

"Hey little bear gald you're finally up." Someone said.

I recognize the voice as the man I was talking to before.

"W-what do you want?!" I asked.

"(Sigh) I already explained this once today and I don't feel like going through it again but just know that you're an extra important part of this plan so just don't try and do anything stupid while I go and greet our friends." He said, and with that he left.

 ** _(Mike's pov)_**

Me and Jess Finaly got to our destination out of breath. The entrance was dark indicating it was closed for the day, I tried to open the gate to no avail.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" Jess asked.

"Let's walk around and look for a way in." I said starting to walk away until the whole place lit up.

"Well hello guys I'm so happy to finally meet our little contestants!" A voice shouted.

We looked around until our eyes fell on to a man sitting on the sign.

"Vincent!" Jess shouted angrily.

"...who?" I asked.

"I'll explain later." She said coldly.

"Oh no no no no no no no no He should know why he's here." The man said.

"Leave him out of this, your problem has nothing to do with him!" Jess yelled up to him.

"Ya you're right but I mean if I can mess with him to get to you then it's a big plus." He said pulling somthing out of his pocket.

"Welp is love to stay but the game is about to begin."He Said raising his fist in the air I went to shoot at him but he brought his arm down fast and purple smoke surrounded him. After it cleared he was gone.

"So who was that?" I asked.

"No one." She growled.

The gate opened letting us in. We walked in looking around until the intercom started. "Hello and welcome to the games!"

"Now the rules are simple no projectile weapons, no killing, and no phones." He Said.

I went to grab my gun but it was gone along with my phone."How did he even do that?" I asked.

"He use to be a veary talented magician at the pizzeria." She said.

Two huge men walked out from behind a kiosk, they where dressed like clowns with the test your strength hammers

"First level begin!" He shouted.

The men walked towards us."Um Any way we could talk about this?" I asked nervously only for them to charge at us like bulls.

I ducked under a hammer and grabbed my bow staff, I hit him behind the knees and rolled away. I expected to see him on his knees but he was just standing there like nothing happened.

I backed away slowly."Any other bright ideas?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"It's better than what you've come up with so far." I said.

"Watch and learn." She said running into a kiosk.

 _"Oh running away is such an amazing idea."_ I thougt to myself.

The man swung at me and I ducked at the last second, I ran over to Jess and jumped behind the counter with her. She had a rope of lights with a noose at the while the rest of it was set up along the kiosk.

"What's all this?" I asked as she slipped the noose out. One of the men got snagged and flew up.

"Oh come on how is that even possible?!" I questioned.

She handed me another rope of light and instructed me to run with her. We ran at the other guy and wrapped the lights around him and pushed him into one of those rubber duck pools.

"Veary good Jess you're a quick thinker." The man said over the intercom.

"Why are we playing his games instead of looking for the girls?" I questioned.

"Because _Mike_ the only way to them is at the end of this so think of them as a trophy, now please head straight." He instructed.

We reluctantly followed his instructions and walked down the path until we reached a green door that had a peace of paper on it with the words enter written on it. We stepped in after which the door slammed and clicked behind us.

"Where are we?" Jess whispered.

The lights powered on to show that we where in a room with a pool but instead of water the pool was filled with sewing pins.

"Now I know you're probably thinking "Where did he get all this?" but that's not your concern so the objective is simple all you need to do is dive on in and find the single peace of hay and I will unlock the next door for you now there is some goggles on the wall behind you so you don't go blind and can't continue...just think of it as finding a needle in a hay barrel but backwards." He explained.

"Are you nuts?!" Jess shouted.

"Nope just crazy." He chuckled.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Listen you did the last thing it's my turn." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mike this is between my family and him so I will do it this is not your fight." Jess said.

"Yes is it! They have lil cake in there so I have to help otherwise I... I would feel terrible about letting you do this alone." I said.

"Ok Mike but please be careful." She said.

"No need to worry I'll be fine." I said grabbing the goggles and zipping up my jacket.

I tried my best to lay down softly but I slipped and fell instantly sinking to the bottom getting stabbed and pricked the whole way down.

Once I hit the bottom I started to dig around in search of the peace of hay.

( **Third person)**

"No! Mike!" Foxy screamed.

Vincent just tossed his head back and let out a maniacal laugh.

He had put them all in the same room so they could watch Mike and Jess go through the game with him.

"I greased the steps myself ya know." Vincent said proudly.

"You're a sick man." Freida said.

"Shut up baby I know it." He Said spinning around in his swivel chair.

"Ugg will the references ever end?" Lil cake complained.

"The what?" Asked Chica.

"Nothing I'm just getting sick of the author." She said.

"What author?" Bonnie asked.

 ** _"Stop breaking the fourth wall, you're about to ruin the chapter!"_**

"It doesn't matter because I'm the one pulling the strings here." Vincent chuckled darkly pushing a button.

A veary tall and very skinny black thing came from around the corner, it had black hair with a few white streaks, a white mask with a permanent smile with lipstick, and purple tears painted on the mask as well and it was wearing a black jumpsuit, and it had veary sharp claws.

"Girls meet the Marionette but I just call her Marie this is her hunting suit, and can you guess why she's wearing her hunting suit?" He asked.

"I'd rather not." Goldie said bitterly.

"WELL TO BAD!" He yelled jumping up.

"ehem this is their next challenge and I can guarantee that they don't stand a chance because I created her." He said smugly.

"They will get here and when they do Ms.Jess and Mike will kick your butt!" Goldie yelled.

"I guess only time will tell." He said sitting back down turning back to the monitor.

"Mr. Afton will you please escort Goldie to the room and the rest of you put them at check points beyond the next level." Vincent instructed.

"I found it!" Mike yelled from the screen.

He pressed the button again and puppet went through the other door and didn't return.

 ** _(Mike's pov)_**

"Hey I found it!" I yelled again trying to get his attention.

"Ya ya I heard ya the first time." He said annoyed.

"So open the door!" Jess commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do I am the one who made this game so I will do what needs done without some little teenager who can't even properly watch after her robots telling me what to do!" He shouted.

The door opened letting the cool fall air flood in which felt good on my cuts.

"It's simple all ya gotta do is go through the hedg maze and get then get to the next door." The man explained simply.

"Ok simple enough right?" Jess thought out loud.

We started to walk into the foggy maze when there was some rustling from behind us. I looked back to see what could only be explained as the embodiment of horror right behind us and charging at us fast.

 ** _Yep that's right another cliffhanger. I would like to apologize for the lack of updating but I'm back and I will be more active hopefully so again sorry and before I sign off I have been told that they way I'm wording and using my grammar is sucky which I agree to so I want one of you to be my editor with this story so if you would like to do that then review or pm me to let me know I will explain more if I get someone._**

 ** _As always_**

 ** _Good night good morning and good afternoon I will hopefully update soon._**


	8. The maze

**Ok so it's this story's turn to update. I was looking through reviews and saw how much love this story was getting so I'm going to start on this again. If you want to see Goldie and Mike get together I'm working on two stories with them right now so be sure to check them out. Now let's read.**

 ** _(Third person)_**

There was a tall slanky animatronic running-no floating after them. It had a white face with two faded purple streaks streaks coming from its eyes to make it look as though it had been crying, it had red blush on each cheek, and a evil smile which held a terrifying mouth of sharp teeth.

"Run!" Mike yelled running past Jess, grabbing her arm and dragging her along until she started to run with him. The creature was hot on their tails but they would be fine if they kept up with this speed.

They went around a corner and Mike shoved Jess Into the bush wall then followed her through just as the animatronic sped by the spot where they disappeared.

There was a loud beep to signify that the p.a system was in use. "Well I'm glad you met _my_ creation **"The Marionette"** but I just call her Mari."

"I thought you said we had to just find a way out and then we where all good!" Mike complained.

"I never said there _wouldn't_ be a killer animatronic chasing you down." The man said smugly.

"That seems like some important god damn information to this level!" Mike yelled.

"It's your fault that you weren't more specific, I mean I heard you ask about what you need to do not what the catch would be." He said.

"You are so dead when we get there Vincent!" Jess screamed. A black clawed hand came from the bush and just before it was about to grab Jess Mike pulled her away and back out to where they just where. They ran down the row and away from the horror that was chasing them.

After about five straight minutes of running they took a break. "Ok so let's analyze this mess. We are being chased by a puppet that looks like it crawled from the gates of hell and we also have to remember where we have and haven't ben. . . way to play fair Vincent." Mike sighed.

"Look, let's just avoid this thing at all costs and pay attention to our position at all times." Jess said.

"Um easier said than done." Mike said pointing behind her. She turned to what he was pointing at to see the animatronic flying towards them at full speed. "And now we're running again." Mike said grabbing her arm again.

( ** _With Vincent)_**

The man dressed in pink had walked back into the room with Vincent. "I've hooked her up to the machine sir what now?"

"Let's go and start it up!" He cheered as he danced past his bodyguard and into the room that he had just left and the man in pink just followed silently.

Goldie was strapped to what looked to be an electric chair. "Why are you doing this?" She asked in a scared voice.

"Well my little powerhouse, I'm just here to take the town and give it to the people who live in it then after that we will go around the world and this will truly be a free world!" He ranted.

"Why am I strapped to this?" She asked curiously.

"My god, you don't even know?!" He laughed

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well you know about your 87 incident?" He asked.

She looked down eyes covered by her hair.

"Hahaha, of course you do I mean you where the one who did it." He laughed.

"Well after you did what you did to that poor child h-STOP!" She interrupted.

"Hehehe just know you hold great power." He said as he walked over to a panel. "Finish strapping her in and I'll start it up."

"Wait, stop, get your hands off of me!" She screamed while whe man in pink just slammed her head back and scraped it to the back of the chair. "Please don't do this!" She begged but sadly it fell on def ears.

"Now shut up and sit still." The man ordered, then Vincent pulled a lever.

Goldie's screams of pain filled the room while Vincent just starred at her with a pleased smile as the blue light flashed on and off every few seconds.

 ** _(Back with Mike and Jess)_**

The animatronic was still following them but they were far ahead.

"I *pant* can't *gasp* run any-*choke* more." Mike complained as he slowed down to a full stop.

"Same *pant* here." Jess agreed.

Mike took a few seconds to catch his breath. "I have a plan." He stated.

"Well you might want to hurry because it is in its way." Jess informed.

"Follow me." He ordered running off around a corner.

"Wait for me!" She called but when she ran around the corner she ran into him and fell back. "What are you doing?!"

"Just get behind me and start heading that way." He ordered point8ng behind him.

She complied and started walking while he got out his staff. The animatronic came around the corner only to be met with a stick to the side of the head which stunned it so Mike went in for another strike but before he could hit his target it grabbed ahold of the weapon.

"Let go!" Mike said while he struggled to pull it away from her but to no avail, he knew he stood no chance of getting it back now so he let go and ran off after Jess who had took off quite some time ago. The puppet glared at them, snapped the staff and chucked the two peace's in different directions.

 ** _(Back with Jeremy and the others)_**

"Jeremy please, you are our friend!" Chica called to him while he just sat there flicking through the newspaper.

"No I made you _think_ i was your friend to draw you into a false sense of security because it was my mission." He explained.

"Why?" Freida asked in a whisper.

"What?" He asked looking over to her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" She screamed trying to jump up.

"Geez, calm down crazy." He said before looking back at his newspaper.

"Mike and Jess are going to _kill_ you three when they get here." Bonnie warned.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure he is going to get out of that maze alive." He said.

"They can take care of that piece of scrap in no time and after that they will come here and set us free and while you rot in jail we will be out having fun back at home." Foxy said.

"Listen girls I'm just letting you know that you should get comfortable because I can't guarantee you will be sleeping your bed tonight...or any night for that matter." He said.

 ** _(Back with Vincent)_**

"Please *sniff* please stop." Goldie begged with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry kiddo but we are just getting started." He said as he flipped the lever again and she started screaming once again.

He walked out of the room leaving the machine running and sat down looking at the screens to see Mike and Jess walking up to the finishing door.

 ** _(Mike and Jess)_**

"Look mike, there it is!" She pointed.

"Finally." He said grabbing the door and pulling. "What the hell?" The door wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong Mike?" Jess asked.

"It's stuck!" He slamming against it.

There was a beep again. "Mike, it's not stuck, at idiot!" Vincent shouted through it. "The door is locked."

"WHAT?!" Mike yelled.

"Did I forget to let you know?" He asked with a bad fake innocence voice.

"There is a key." He Informed them.

"Ya know what just tell us how to find it." Jess ordered.

"It's in the center of the maze." He said simply.

"Ug, let's go Mike." She said walking back into the maze.

"Awww WHYYYY?!" He cried out.

 ** _(Goldie's pov)_**

"WHYYYY?!" I screamed as the machine inflicted more pain.

"You're doing good, just sit there and relax." Vincent said waltzing back into the room.

"Please make it stop, I promise I'll do anything!" I pleaded.

"Sorry but the only thing I want from you is that power." He said.

"I don't have powers!" I yelled trying to convince him but he wouldn't listen.

"You just haven't harvested them yet and I want to get them out before you get the chance." He explained.

There was no getting through to this guy so all I could do is prey for Mike and Jess to get here soon.

 **(The rest of the crew)**

The tension in the room was so thick you would have to cut it with a chainsaw.

"Why was Goldie taken to a different room?" Freida asked.

"Oh, Vince has some extra special plans for her." He said.

"You don't mean-?" Bonnie asked worried.

"Don't even get the dirty thoughts in your head, she has a power and he wants it." He informed.

"What is he even planning?" Freida asked.

"Well I know it's cliche by telling you this but his plan is to use you guys to build more intelligent artificial life so he can have an army and apparently your friend has a lot of that power crap to go around so he is draining her of it and giving it to the multiple others that he will make because even a drop of this stuff could make you unstoppable." He explained."but he's not trying to take over the world, he just wants a world where humanity can live free without the burden of work or debt, a world where status is not a thing, a world where all are equal and one can live their life as they please."

"So basically you guys are just some psychotic cult?" Bonnie asked.

"To the ignorant, I guess that is what we seem to be but we are more like liberators." He corrected.

"I thought this was about money." Chica said.

"Why would I care about our current currency when it will no longer be a thing in the future, when we are done with our plan people will work for homes, food, and clothing so only the hard working will be prosperous once more." He said.

"None of that will happen because Mike and Jess are going to stop you!" Said Foxy.

"Only time will tell." He simply said before going back to his newspaper.

 ** _(Mike and Jess)_**

Mike and Jess had finally made it to the place where they needed to be. "Thank god." Mike said exhaustedly as they approached the key but just before they got there a black slanky arm threw Mike back.

"Mike!" Jess called out.

"I'm fine, just get that key." He reassured her.

She made a mad dash for it but the puppet grabbed her by the neck lifting her high in the air."Mike *choke* h-help me." She managed to say. Mike had no clue what to do so he charged but before he could tak three steps he slipped on something. He looked down to see what had tripped him, it was half of his staf which was jagged like a knife...that gave Mike an idea.

He growled as he ran at the animatronic. The animatronic noticed him, quickly threw Jess, and got ready. It swung at Mike but he jumped up and launched himself off the wall. The animatronic started to get sparky, Mike had stabbed it right in the eye. It stood there for a minute before falling on its back. There as the sound of hydraulics hissing as the torso opend.

"What the heck?" Jess commented. There was a small human looking girl in fetal position sleeping in the chest. Mike shook her gently but she wasn't waking up. He carefully picked her out of the things chest and set her on the ground, she had short white hair and red blush just like the mask except It was lighter, she had very pail skin and wore a black jumpsuit with three buttons going down the chest and white stripes that wrapped around both arms.

"What do we do with her?" Jess asked. She looked like a human child so Mike didn't feel right just leaving her here but she was _just_ trying to kill them.

"*sigh* We are going to bring her with us." He decided as he picked her up.

"What, why?" She asked.

"I just wouldn't feel right leaving her out here." He said. "Now let's get back to that door." Jess grabbed the keys and followed Mike. He had put a trail of leaves down so it would be easier to get there.

 ** _(With Vincent)_**

"No God Damn it!" Vincent yelled as he punched the wall. "That bastard destroyed my greatest creation!"

"Sir, I hope you have a back up plan because they'll be here any second and the container is only just about a quarter of the way full." His body guard informed.

"What's taking so long?!" Vincent panicked.

"Sir, I told you this would take the whole night." He reminded.

"But they're already at the door, we don't have all night!" Vincent yelled. "Hey you two." He said addressing Sam and papyrus.

"Yes?" Pappy asked eagerly.

"If the two of you stop the two of them from getting up here I'll make you _both_ my personal guards." He bribed.

"Oh my God you hear that Sam, we have a good chance now!" Papyrus said excitedly.

"Yes, I heard him." Sam said unenthusiastically.

Papyrus ran to the stairwell while Sam just walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Vincent asked harshly.

"I'm taking a short cut." Sam said with a wink as he went into the broom closet.

Vincent growled as he stomped over to the door and threw it open but it was empty.

 ** _(With Mike and Jess)_**

Jess unlocked the exit door and let Mike in afterwards following him. The two of them walked down a long hall towards a staircase at the end of it. Mike had shifted the girl to his back so they could both be more comfortable. They where right in front of the stairs when a tall bald man came from the shadows.

"I am sorry but I can't let you pass." He said. He was holding two bats, one in each hand.

"I've never seen you with Vincent, who are you?" Jess asked.

"Well my name is Papyrus but all my friends call me pappy." He said with a happy grin.

"Well I'll assume that you know us." Jess said.

"Well you two are like the the only thing anyone is talking about right now." Papyrus said.

"Listen, I am truly sorry that this has to happen but if I want me and my brother to be safe then I need to take you two down." He apologized.

Mike thought that he must be a nice man but he was standing in the way of them and the girls. "I'm sorry too." He said putting the girl down and picking up a rusty pipe.

 **Welp ima end it there so I can get this uploaded and crap. I'm really not sure of what to say here but thanks for reading**

 **and good night, good morning, good afternoon I'll hopefully be updating soon.**


End file.
